


Dark Love

by Lirisa



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dolorosa considers her realtonship with the young troll she fosters, and the Signless  goes into a city where his world is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Love

Their illicit love was too dark to be seen. The love they had for one another was so unusual it would not only be considered blasphemous but incomprehensible.It was a love that went beyond all boundaries. Away from watchful eyes, they had their tender moments such as a firm hug and a gentle caress. Followed by soft hushing as they embrace one another.The flames flickered in the damp cave. Finally, alone he could cry. Huddled into her chest, his bright red tears fell down his pale cheeks.

She took the role of lusus for this child. Was that the right word? She didn’t know. It had been eons since any troll raised another. Every day she woke up and immediately looked down at the boy.She always kept him within near. Fear gripped her nights.Constantly, she would see her — the boy mutilated,drowned, beaten or otherwise dead. All it would take for child’s life to end was a trip on some twigs or a small altercation. Each night she wrapped the two of them in a large cloak and would hold the boy against her.

It was another day. She took stock of their provisions.Water for a week.Three dried logs for firewood,some flint.Their food would only last two days. The troll was still far too young to hunt.He had only made 2.77 sweeps.It was decided she would leave to hunt once the boy was awake.

 

While he was asleep, she would kiss his forehead.It was simple moments like these watching the troll sleep peaceful that made running and evading the gaze of the highbloods worth it. 

 

She brushed back the sleeping troll’s raven haven back away from her eyes . His small fangs had just grown; she had to make him wear a guard to prevent him biting his lip. It is a problem that most young trolls have, getting accustomed to their fangs. Lusi, typically, didn't bother with coaching the young ones with such issues. At worse trolls would puncture and make a large mess of blood. However, that’s exactly what she couldn’t have happened.

 

The young troll didn’t understand why he must hide only that she said it was imperative. While his caretaker was away hunting and foraging for the day, he wanted to explore .He hated being alone. He wished there was a time when he would never be alone. He sat there quietly and ate one of the fish the jade troll gave him. The young troll didn’t quite understand the concept of rationing so she kept most of the food with her.

 

The lights of a small village was a few meters to the west. The lights were dazzling. His youthful curiosity overcame his rational judgment to listen to the Dolorosa’s command.: His red pupils dilated.It was incredible. The street was lit with several flamed torches and there were purplebloods doing all kinds of wonders. Throwing knives at each other, juggling pins, balancing across narrow distances, the young troll did not know what they were doing was a dark religious ceremony.

 

His gray cloak covered his face but he was in awe. Black and purple tents covered the streets as crowds of trolls went by. He pushed himself to the front of the crowd, maneuvering under their legs.One of the flamelaughers blew an orange and blue streak of embers and made a maniacal laugh. She did a cartwheel off to the sidewalk as another troll backflipped catching pins. He found the entire scene incredible. He smiled from ear to ear waiting for their next feat. As the gray troll failed at containing his excitement.

A masked troll ran up to the red-blooded troll, he stepped backward fearing he would have to run. Perhaps this was a mistake. The troll made a poof a purple smoke in front of the small troll with a loud laugh. Then appeared a stick with some fluffy purple sugary substance. The troll apprehensively accepted the gift.Seeing his bewilderment the purple donned troll motion to his mouth.This was food, apparently, the troll realized. He took a small piece of it. it was light fell off the stick easily and then he gently let out his gray tongue taking in the purple cotton candy. The clown giggled seeing the troll’s amazement of the new-found treat. He never had sweets like this. It’s one of the small luxuries, the Dolorosa couldn’t afford to give her beloved being a fugitive. Honey was the sweetest food he had.

One of the trolls sliced some kind of meat with a pair of sickles. The troll took another bite of the cotton candy as he watched billows of purple smoke rose from the ground with a loud boom. The troll trembled with excitement,curious to why his caretaker was so fearful of such people, always warning him of the cities.

A troll sitting on a throne then nodded. It was time to begin the culling. It was announced with a ravenous roar of the crowd. The young troll was perplexed he did not know what culling meant his caretaker never told him this word.It was a word she never wanted to confront. Several brown, lime, burgundy, and ochre trolls were led to the front in chains and had cuts and bruises on their faces and bodies.Confusion set in the small troll. These trolls were nowhere near as acrobatic as the others would they bring these trolls out, he wondered. He took another big bite of the sweet candy.

The answer was to be swift and grim.The juggling troll after throwing two pins up, smashed the ochre in the face with the pins. The golden blood leaked out of his mouth. He could hear the troll’s bones being crushed as the troll continued smashing the other’s face in.One after another the pins came down more forceful than before. Standing in shock, he held in his shock. The ochre blood splattered on the pavement.As the troll was hit again and again.

 

Then one of the flamelaughers breathed fire on the burgundy in the group. He was small yet muscular and yet all he could see was the burning embers during the dark red troll’s body. The screams pierced his small ears. Worse, however, was the smell of flesh still melting as the troll was still alive. It wafted through the air.The dark purple tents trapped the putrid smell in. Another streak of fire burned intensely, the burning caused the male’s rather distinct tattoos of Taurus symbol to be turned to a blackened skull with small chunks of putrid flesh clinging to the burnt remains.

 

With such a brutal display,the young troll was paralyzed with fear as he gazed upon the grotesque picture, a laughsassin took throwing knives and threw them in rapid succession at the lime blood. She was dead instantly.Her lime blood running down her neck. Perhaps, a blessing from the mirthful messiahs.

 

His bright red tears flowed down his face.He couldn’t watch this anymore he screamed out in horror to stop.Yelling “stop”over and over and over again.He fell to the ground,crying. The display was enough to have a subjugglator raise a hand to tell the others to stop and point at the troll, demanding his culling as well.The trolls surrounding him were quick to leave and show him to the purplebloods.

 

The masked troll who had given him the candy removed the boy’s cloak. The clown stood back in shock, seeing the mutant color of his tears.Seeing the red tears on the ground the subjugglator demanded the young troll be next. Mutants were not to be tolerated.

 

As this happened the remaining troll told the troll to run as kicked one of the troll’s in the face and broke his chains to the amazement of the trolls.Perhaps it was the adrenaline that gave him the strength, perhaps he had and did not plan to resist. The little troll had never obeyed an order more faithful.His small bare feet ran against the rubble, having dropped the sugary treat and stepping on it. The crowd disrupted.

 

One of the purple sickle wielding trolls came at him.He fell on the street and the sickle was pressed against his arm the cherry red blood dripped down his arm and his he cried trying to hold the troll’s hands to prevent sickle form piercing deeper into his flesh. As the troll groaned, the brown troll came upon the purple with one might punch crushed the clown’s skull into the pavement. He need not hear the word run again.

 

He ran to the outline of the forest as he heard the brown troll fighting the purple ones. He looked cornered. When he got to a hill overlooking the city, he watched the brown troll being beaten. That troll gave his life for his.Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him closer. He looked back to see her, the Dolorosa. She hid the boy’s wound and picked him up carrying deep within the forest.

The young troll was not the only one who cried in this embrace the jade troll cried saying through her stifled jade tears to the young troll “I could have lost you.” Running for hours and hours, she did not stop until she could no longer hear footsteps behind her.

Somewhere deep in the woods, she put the boy down and he hugged her tightly.The images were ingrained in from his mind. All he would say was “Why?!” The Dolorosa didn’t know how to answer.She stayed silent hushing him softly, patting his head.The two lovers once again curled up together and held each other with a large cloak over the small troll.

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck, the source of this fiction, was created by Andrew Hussie.


End file.
